Ties That Bind
by Saracenn
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. What happens when the absolutes in Kim's world turn out to be anything but? Especially when that includes someone she counted as an enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible & co., but I do own any OC's that may appear in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue._

_Disclaimer: It's KiGo, deal or do everyone a favor and leave. Seriously, your flames will just be mocked._

_Note: Takes place sometime during Season 4 and ignores the episode 'Stop Team Go'. Constructive criticism is most welcome. Thanks to Keri, failte & C for the beta reading._

_Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. What happens when the absolutes in Kim's world turn out to be anything but. Especially when that includes someone she counted as an enemy._

* * *

The air was cool and quiet in the late evening hour. The gatekeeper did one last sweep through the grounds before deciding all was well and locking up for the night. No sooner had his tail lights disappeared into the darkness, when a mysterious silhouette leapt gracefully onto the stone wall separating the living from the dead. A quick purview showed no other living soul to be around and the shadowy figure quietly traversed into the cemetery. 

Purposeful steps stopped in front of a tasteful headstone with a sweet faced cherub perched atop. The twilight intruder slowly fell to their knees and laid a small bouquet of flowers at the foot of the memorial. Trembling fingers reached out and traced the name etched lovingly into the stone.

_Jessica Carter_

_1985 - 2000_

_Beloved daughter, sister and friend_

No words were spoken, no tears shed, there was only stillness and silence. The thrum of a vibrating cell phone shattered the quiet and the interloper grimaced. It was ignored and eventually stopped. All too soon though, the tremors began again and continued for several moments without pause.

Annoyed by the initial disturbance, the trespasser was now in a full-blown fury at the continued interruption.

"What?" The word was snarled at the offending caller.

"We have a code Alpha." Dr. Director's curt voice filtered over the speaker.

Several moments passed in tense silence. "Unless you tell her the truth, you can find someone else. I'm not doing it anymore."

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening. Eventually she spoke, her terse words again disrupting the tranquil night. "Fine. Get back to headquarters. Briefing will be in an hour. And Harper?"

"What?"

"I hope you know what you're doing."

The connection was broken and the figure glanced up at the marble angel sitting atop the headstone. It's cherubic face mocked the visitor silently. "So do I," was muttered softly as the shadow rose and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_beep beep da beep_

"W...Wade?" Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator and groggily opened one eye to see a pajama-clad boy genius with a serious and contrite look on his face.

"Sorry to wake you Kim, but it's an emergency."

"It's 3:30 in the morning," she groaned, peeking at her alarm clock.

"I know. But like I said, emergency."

Something in Wade's tone made Kim work a little harder to fully wake. "What's the sitch then?"

"Not sure. Global Justice contacted me with a code Alpha a few minutes ago. That's the highest security code they have, so something big and very bad is going down. They want you there ASAP."

"Ron?"

Wade shook his head. "Not this time. Alpha code protocol states only the highest trained agents be called in. Ron doesn't have the security clearance needed yet, sorry Kim."

Kim grimaced, she hated leaving Ron behind but was actually grateful to be going solo. Things had been a little tense between them since their mostly amicable break up several weeks ago. "Ride?" She was fully awake now and sitting up in bed.

"5 minutes."

"Thanks, Wade." She threw back the covers and started towards her closet.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful," Wade said softly. "Whatever triggered an Alpha, it can't be good."

Kim smiled a little and nodded.

* * *

"Miss Possible." Agent Will Du was cordial as he met her in the foyer of the Global Justice building. 

"Will." Kim nodded, her tone equally cool.

"This way, Dr. Director is expecting you." He led Kim to an elevator. As soon as the door closed, a keypad appeared from a hidden wall compartment and he typed in a seven digit code. The elevator began descending at a high speed and Kim felt her stomach clench a little at the sensation. A chime sounded and the doors opened to reveal a large room filled with agents hard at work. Computer screens dominated the space and it seemed everyone was on edge.

"Kimberly." Dr. Betty Director strode up to the pair and offered her hand. She was genuinely glad to see the teenager as she recognized the great potential in Kim and saw herself as a kind of mentor to the younger girl.

Kim extended hers. "Dr. Director. What's the sitch?"

"I'm sure Mr. Load informed you of the code Alpha that's been called." At Kim's nod, she continued, "We have a situation that's above and beyond the normal missions you handle. It appears Dr. Drakken's truly gone mad this time." The senior agent turned and pointed a remote at a large computer screen.

Images of a large power plant flickered on the screen. "12 hours ago, a shipment of enriched plutonium along with 3 nuclear fuel rods were stolen from the nuclear power plant in Nevada. Tell me Kim, why does someone steal plutonium?"

Kim blanched. "To make a bomb?"

Dr. Director nodded grimly. "That's a possibility. Intel has tracked him to a lair situated in the Rocky Mountains. We need to retrieve the stolen nuclear material, find out how Drakken obtained it in the first place and what he was planning to use it for."

"Well that's easy enough," Kim snorted. "He has it because Shego stole it for him."

"Not this time," Dr. Director shook her head, "we'll fill you in on the logistics on the way. You'll be partnering up with a GJ agent for this one, Kim. We can't afford any mistakes; there are too many things at stake. That's why your friend Ron isn't coming with you."

Kim stiffened at the implied insult. "Ron is my partner. We're a team. I don't know who you have me paired up with, but I guarantee we won't work nearly as well together as he and I do." Kim surreptitiously shot a glance at Will Du.

Dr. Director smiled thinly. "I can appreciate your loyalty but this isn't the time. Besides, I have it on good authority that you and this agent work remarkably well together."

"Who is it?" Kim asked, suspiciously.

"Special Agent Harper Galloway," A hidden door shrouded in dim light opened to the left of her and Kim turned to see the occupant saunter into the room, "of course, you know her better by her code name."

"Shego?" Kim breathed, disbelieving as a familiar green and black clad figure stepped into the light.

"Hello, Princess."

* * *

"Aw, the gang's all here," Shego grinned and walked toward the little group. There were few moments she cared for enough to call memories, but she knew she'd never forget the utterly speechless expression on Kim's face when she walked into the room. It was moments like those that made her job worth it. 

"Special Agent Galloway," Will greeted her stiffly. His dislike for Shego was well known. Her disregard for the rules and regulations infuriated him to no end. Couple that with her phenomenal success rate on missions and her penchant for arrogance and sarcasm, and a rivalry that bordered on true hatred seethed between them.

"Willy! Long time no see. You beat my record yet or are you still falling short as usual?" Shego reciprocated the young man's dislike wholeheartedly. She had no tolerance for the priggish agent and found his obsession with protocol stupid and boring. In her mind, Will and her older brother Hego were cut from the same cloth. _If only they swung that way, _she thought nastily, _they'd be a match made in stuffed shirt heaven. _

The junior agent sputtered in outrage at her taunt. Dr. Director held up a hand to silence his retaliatory response. "Harper, now is not the time. We have a job to do," she chided.

Shego crossed her arms and smirked, "Whatever you say, Bets. I was just letting Will know how much I missed him."

"I'm sure," Betty replied dryly. "Please don't call me Bets. I've asked you repeatedly not to. Considering I put in the time to earn the doctorate, the least you can do is acknowledge my title."

The raven-haired woman shrugged. "Then don't call me Harper, Bets. I've told you repeatedly too."

Betty sighed. Harper Galloway was the best agent in active service at Global Justice. Top marks in all areas of combat, marksmanship, and espionage. She was considered the elite in the spy community, both legal and illegal. Her rebellious streak against any and all authority figures combined with her acerbic temperament made her a hard person to work with. _Save me from juvenile posturing,_ she thought. "Start making your routine check-ins and I'll consider it."

Shego rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the last occupant of the group. In truth, it was the person she wanted to speak to most but had intentionally held off to see how Kim would react to learning the truth about who and what she really was. "So, Kimmie - "

Her sentence was cut short by a vicious right hook that left her involuntarily stepping back and seeing stars. She rubbed her jaw and grinned. "Didn't know you wanted to play rough, Princess. All you had to do was ask." Lightning fast reflexes caught the next punch before it was even halfway through the air. "Uh uh, only the first one's free. Next one's gonna cost you." Shego twisted the fist in her grip and tugged forward, bringing Kim flush up against her. "C'mon, you're not even a little happy to see me?" she murmured, enjoying the feel of them pressed together.

Kim Possible was beyond furious. She'd been thrown for a loop when Shego had entered the room. There had always been a rivalry between them, but to hear that Shego was a Global Justice agent caused her brain to momentarily short circuit. The enormity of discovering they were actually on the same side was overshadowed by the sting of betrayal she felt at the fact it seemed everyone knew except her. Not to mention the confusion she was feeling over Shego herself. There had been a grudging respect and maybe even a little admiration for the thief, if she was being completely honest. But she had always known where the line between them was - why she was the good guy and Shego was the villain. Now it seemed that line wasn't so defined.

"You've got to be joking. Happy?" She struggled briefly against her captor. "You're a liar," she hissed angrily, still trying to wrench her arm free from Shego's grasp.

A brief flash of regret crossed Shego's face at Kim's words. Then it was gone, replaced by her usual arrogant smirk. "Only when I have to be." She released Kim suddenly and put a few feet of space between them. "Are we gonna get moving anytime soon? Or did you just wanna hope Drakken grows a conscience and decides to return the stuff on his own?"

Dr. Director nodded and gestured toward the elevator. "Time is of the essence. Agent Frost has arranged for transportation. Shego will infiltrate and locate the materials. Kim, you'll engage Drakken as normal. Rendezvous back within an hour of deployment. We'll have transport waiting to get you both out of there. More instructions will come when you're closer to the drop point."

"I am NOT working with her," Kim growled. "You can't expect me to just be okay with this. Shego and I have been enemies for years. Only apparently we're not really enemies after all." She threw her hands into the air and let the anger roiling inside her bubble to the surface. "All because you felt the need to keep secrets. Poor Kim, she can't be trusted with something important, let's keep her in the dark." She imitated Dr. Director's voice perfectly, not bothering to hide her scorn. "Oh but we'll still let her go on missions, keeping the truth from her." The fury was in control now, she couldn't stop if she wanted to. "And one day you decide to let me in on it and expect me to just fall in line like it's no big? I don't think so."

Betty sighed again. "Kimberly, I understand your feelings and while I sympathize, there are lives at stake here. Now is not the time to let personal feelings get in the way of what needs to be done. Serving the greater good leaves no room for outbursts like this."

Kim curled her hands into fists and struggled to bring her emotions under control. Dr. Director was right, she had been caught off guard but innocent lives were in danger and it was her job to stop Drakken regardless of how she might be feeling about the current situation. The multitude of questions she had would just have to wait. She nodded her acquiescence. She would do what needed to be done.

"Do I have to be here for this Hallmark moment?" Shego interrupted, in a bored tone. "Cause it's making me slightly nauseous." Both Dr. Director and Kim turned to see Shego leaning against the wall, her posture one of absolute indifference.

"Go ahead Shego, Kimberly will join you shortly." Betty nodded toward the elevator. "I'm sure Agent Frost is eager to check in with you."

Shego rolled her eyes and gave a mock salute before disappearing into the elevator. _Went better than I thought,_ she mused, punching the up button and idly rubbing her jaw. She'd fully expected Kim to be angry upon learning the truth but experiencing it had pained her more than she wanted to admit. The physical blow was nothing, she'd suffered worse at the hands of the redhead before. It was the look of betrayal and hurt that had pierced her to the core. _At least you know the truth now Kimmie, for all the good it does me._

* * *

"Before you leave Kim, I need you to be absolutely clear on a few things." Dr. Director turned to keep the heroine from following directly after Shego. There were some points she needed to address before the mission went a step further. 

"Do you really think you're in any kind of position to tell me what to do right now?" It was clear Kim was still angry and barely keeping her temper in check.

Betty stiffened and set her mouth in a hard line. "Don't misunderstand Kimberly, this isn't up for negotiation. As you are now in full knowledge of the identity of a undercover agent working for Global Justice, you will do things our way or not at all." Her chin raised and her tone dropped several degrees in warmth. It was the head of an international espionage and peace-keeping organization who was speaking now, not the woman who was a sometime mentor and friend to Kim. "Up until now, we've given you pretty much free reign in regards to handling the super villains of the world. Shego's been adhering to her mission directive and giving you a helping hand when able. But if you fail to comply with certain stipulations, you will find that freedom severely restricted. Are we clear?" Her demeanor left no room for confusion; she meant what she said and would back it up in a heartbeat.

Kim just crossed her arms and glared. The two stood locked in a battle of wills, Kim determined not to let Global Justice manipulate her any longer and Betty just as determined to ensure the safety of her agent and the success of the mission at hand. Moments crawled by as a resolute brown eye met angry, unwavering green ones. Eventually, Betty sighed and tried another tack. "Kim, I'm not trying to _handle_ you. I need to make sure you understand that what I'm going to ask isn't anything you wouldn't do on your own. But I need assurances nonetheless. Shego's safety is at stake, let alone the operational security of the mission at large. Do you understand?"

Hearing that Dr. Director's concerns were primarily for Shego took much of the wind out of Kim's sails. It hadn't occurred to her that just by knowing who Shego really was, she might be putting her in danger. Her arms dropped and she slouched as the anger drained from her. She nodded slowly, "I get it and I won't do anything to mess this up, I promise." She sighed tiredly, "But Dr. Director, you have to realize, I don't like being lied to. Especially since it looks like this has been going on for awhile. Do _you_ understand?" She looked over at the older woman who was giving her a sincere look of regret.

Betty smiled wanly, "I do. For what it's worth, she wanted to tell you almost as soon as this operation started."

"Who?" Kim was puzzled.

"Shego, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible & co., but I do own any OC's that may appear in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue._

_Disclaimer: It's KiGo, deal or do everyone a favor and leave. Seriously, your flames will just be mocked._

_Note: Takes place sometime during Season 4 and ignores the episode 'Stop Team Go'. Constructive criticism is most welcome. Thanks to Keri, failte & C for the beta reading. _

_Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. What happens when the absolutes in Kim's world turn out to be anything but. Especially when that includes someone she counted as an enemy._

* * *

The elevator stopped at the ground level floor and Shego navigated her way through the various hallways to the central hangar. A nondescript plane sat outside and various agents were scurrying around, loading, refueling and doing last minute checks on the aircraft. She walked towards the plane, intent on checking on a few things herself when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. 

"Hey Bean Sprout! Does security know you're in here? I hear they frown upon wanted criminals just waltzing around this joint."

Shego turned and faced the speaker. "Well if you're any indication Frost, then they've got much bigger problems than me being here."

A hearty laugh filled the airplane hanger. "Good to see you too, Galloway." Garrett Frost's hazel eyes twinkled merrily as he walked towards her, carrying a large black bag. At 24, he was currently the world's top computer whiz with double doctorates in robotics and computer programming, along with holding several patents on gadgetry used by spy organizations all over the world.

Global Justice had recruited him in his early teens and when Dr. Director had nominated him for a top secret mission known only as 'Subterfuge', he had jumped at the chance to be involved in something truly heroic. Garrett was all too used to Shego's sarcastic repartee and actually relished their verbal sparring. It helped take some of the stress out of his job as her technical adviser and all around go-to guy. "Thought you were on vacation," he commented, coming to stand beside her.

She shrugged, "I was. Still am actually, but - "

"Yeah I know, code Alpha. So, let's get to it eh?" He set the bag down and unzipped it, revealing a various array of technical gadgets. "Let's see what we have in our bag of tricks today." He knelt and rummaged around, producing a tiny communications device. "New communicator, updated with all the new software plus a few extras." Frost pulled it back just before Shego could grab it, "Try not to break this one, will ya? I got my ass handed to me by Dr. Director when you pulverized the last one."

Shego rolled her eyes and reached forward to pluck the device from his hand. "Whatever. It's not my fault Kimmie plays rough sometimes. If Bets doesn't want shit broken, she should tell the nerd squad to make these things outta stronger stuff."

"I love how it's never your fault things get smashed," he said dryly and continued digging through the bag. "I heard you got the boss lady to tell the teen wonder the truth."

"You heard huh?" Shego smirked, knowing the sandy-haired man's propensity for snooping. "Anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

He shrugged and held up what looked like a ball point pen. "Only if you have something to hide. Ah, here we go." He double clicked the pen and pointed it away from where he was kneeling. "Perfect. Here, use this to check the plutonium and fuel rods for leaks. Point and double click to scan. One click to shut it off."

"How will I know if there's a leak?"

Frost grinned, "You'll know. The pen will start to freak out."

"Is that the technical term for it, 'freak out'? Some computer genius you are, Tweedle Dork," she scoffed, taking the pen from him.

"Fine, the scanner will produce a high-pitched beep that will alert the agent to possible radiation leak and exposure to poisoning. Happy, bitch?" He shot her a look and went back to searching the contents of the bag. "So when do I get to meet her?" he asked while sifting through the items.

"Who?"

"Y'know, 'Hotness' Possible. She's here, isn't she? I figure it's time I introduce myself. Let her experience the Frost charm up close and personal." He blew on his knuckles and rubbed them against his shirt, grinning.

"Dream on, geek breath," she snorted. "Even if you weren't the biggest dumb ass on the planet, your wardrobe alone would discount you from having a shot with Kimmie." Shego pointed at the loud Hawaiian print shirt the computer tech was currently wearing.

"Hey, I'll have you know this is the cutting edge in both fashion and comfort," he sniffed, smoothing the shirt down with his hands.

"Real Hawaiians don't even wear those things, Frost. Doesn't that tell you something?" Shego shook her head, pityingly. Frost had insisted on wearing those hideous shirts since the day she had met him. When she had asked about them, he said it was because he was always stuck behind a computer screen and therefore should be able to wear whatever he liked. Not to mention, it seemed his flaunting of the dress code policy irritated Will Du to no end. One thing she and Frost were in perfect accord on was their dislike for the stodgy agent.

"Jealousy is unbecoming, even if you are green," he shot back and offered her a slim black case. "There's an aerosol can inside. Spray it on the material, it'll encapsulate it in a protective film, making it safe for you to handle. Your gloves should help minimize the risk too." Frost nodded at her, "If the pen beeps, there's a syringe in there that you'll need to inject yourself with to get a jump start on the radiation sickness treatment."

Shego frowned, "Leave it to Drakken to steal something that could kill him without his realizing it. Idiot."

Frost shrugged, "These super villain types don't think about stuff like that. What do you always say, 'it's the minor details that are his downfall'?"

"Something like that. Anything else?"

He shook his head and zipped up the bag. "Nope, that's all the goodies for today, Greenie. You gonna give Frosty a kiss before you dash off to save the world?" He puckered his lips and waggled his eyebrows.

"Sure, my fist has been missing your face. Let's get reacquainted."

Frost sighed, "You're no fun, Shego. I bet she is though," he nodded towards the figure walking towards them. A low whistle escaped his lips. "Wow, talk about your jail bait temptation," he muttered under his breath.

"I saw her first," Shego growled as Kim walked up to them, her mouth set in a grim line. "Princess," she said warily, greeting the teenager as she approached them. The look on the younger girl's face had her scheming to get them aboard the plane as fast as possible. She had a bad feeling about this introduction. If Frost opened his mouth, and he was sure to, she could be in a world of trouble. "This is Frost. Frost, Kim Possible. You've met, okay let's go."

"What's your hurry, Shego? I haven't even had a chance to shake Kim's hand," Frost smiled maliciously at her before schooling his features into a mask of politeness and turned to face Kim. "So you're the one that's got Harper all hot and bothered," he grinned widely and extended his hand. "Garrett Frost, nice to meet you."

Shego sputtered as Kim's eyes grew wide. _You prick_, she mentally raged while managing to keep a semi-calm exterior. _Just wait asshole, I'm gonna get you for this._ "I'd be careful Princess, you don't know where Frost's hand has been. He's awfully proficient at typing one-handed, if you catch my drift," she smiled sweetly at the man who was now gaping at her. _Two can play that game._

"How did you..?" His cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Never mind. Don't you have a broom to catch somewhere?" He mumbled sullenly, crossing his arms. Shego never could take a joke.

"C'mon Kimmie, let's leave Frost to take his _toys_ and go home," she reached out and grabbed Kim's arm, trying to usher her onto the plane before the computer whiz decided to retaliate again.

Kim jerked her arm away and glared at Shego. "Don't touch me," she hissed. She might be forced to work with the undercover agent, but she was still not over the fact that she had been lied to and that the woman in front of her was not who she was supposed to be.

Shego's eyes narrowed. "You never seemed to mind before," she shot back. She could understand Kim being angry but the temper tantrums were starting to work her last nerve.

"Excuse me?!" Kim was outraged.

"You heard me. Get over it already, we have a job to do." She met Kim's glare with one of her own and they held the stare for several moments before the clearing of a throat broke the spell between them.

"Ladies, ladies, there's no need to fight. At least not without me video taping it in hopes of clothing being torn," Frost interjected, breaking up the staring contest before it turned physical. "Clock's ticking, Harper," he reminded her.

Kim glanced over at the techie who gave her a huge grin and using his hand to mimic a telephone, mouthed the words 'call me' at her. She rolled her eyes and boarded the plane without sparing another glance at her former nemesis.

Shego scowled at the sandy-haired man, who merely winked and waved, before boarding the plane herself.

* * *

Silence filled the cargo bay as the two women sat directly across from each other. Shego leaned back against the bulkhead, eyes closed in meditation while Kim sat with her arms crossed, her fury building with each passing minute. 

_How can she sit there, acting as if nothing has happened, as if nothing has changed? How could Global Justice keep me in the dark all these years when we could've been working together?_ Kim felt like a colossal fool which only served to fuel her anger even further. If there was one thing she hated, it was being lied to. Dr. Director had used her; Shego had used her, and all to meet some unknown objective. It galled Kim that she was so easily disposable in their eyes. _Is that all you see me as Shego, a tool to use and toss aside?_

Her view of the green-skinned woman had been solid, a picture that had been built over the years they had come up against each other. Shego was sarcastic and hot tempered, a skilled fighter and an intelligent foe. Kim could trust her so long as their goals were the same and while she might never admit it out loud, they did work very well together. Their fighting styles complemented each other and they could anticipate each other's moves with an ease borne from hundreds of encounters.

But the thief was also evil, stealing for Drakken, mocking her and Ron at every turn, going out of her way to try and really physically hurt Kim sometimes. It was hard to reconcile all the things she "knew" about Shego with the reality that she knew next to nothing about the double agent.

Which only infuriated her more. Dr. Director had flatly refused to share any pertinent details with her, stating that the less Kim knew about the whole thing, the safer Shego would be. Kim had argued, to no avail, that she had a right to know more about the woman who was an ally and not the arch nemesis she pretended to be.

She could still hear Dr. Director's refusal ringing in her ears. _"I'm sorry Kimberly, but you are not cleared to know more than what you do already. In fact, you wouldn't even know this much, if it weren't for Shego refusing to cooperate unless you were told the truth."_ Which brought up another thing, why was Shego so gung ho about her knowing the truth? The Shego she knew would've reveled in the knowledge of pulling one over on her.

_But I don't really know you, now do I?_ she fumed silently at the agent. A small part of her questioned why she felt so betrayed in the first place. It wasn't as if they were friends. Something about it hurt though. Maybe it was the fact that at least as rivals, they were supposed to respect one another. It was that respect that made her feel that Shego should have somehow given her a heads up. Her gaze again settled on the woman across from her, Shego's calm exterior irrationally causing her anger to flare up again. _How dare you be so calm at a time like this!  
_

For her part, Shego was doing her best to ignore the heavy stare she felt weighing on her. From the moment the plane had taken off, Kim hadn't stopped glaring at her. It was making it hard for her to concentrate. "It's rude to stare," she said, lazily opening one eye to glance at Kim. She was met with silence as Kim kept glaring. Sighing heavily, she opened her other eye. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked, surprising both herself and Shego with the question. She had meant to unleash a tirade on the older woman but now that it was out, she found she was curious to know the answer.

She waited a few moments and when it became obvious she wasn't going to get an answer, tried again. "Hello? I asked you a question."

"I never said I'd answer," came the flat reply.

Shego's refusal sent Kim's temper sky rocketing again. She opened her mouth, intent on delivering a scathing remark when a beep from her Kimmunicator interrupted her. "Not a good time, Wade," she growled at the video screen.

"Sorry. I was just checking in, making sure you were okay," he said, meekly.

Kim felt her anger lessen a bit. "Yeah, I'm okay. We're on our way now. Sorry for snapping." She felt horrible for barking at her friend. It wasn't his fault Global Justice had been keeping secrets from her. It wasn't as if he'd known and gone along with them either. She needed to chill out a bit.

"No big, as you like to say. Do you need anything?"

Before Kim could answer, Shego called out from across the room, "Hey, nerdlinger." She had a feeling Betty hadn't told Kim just who all exactly was in on the undercover operation and she meant to rectify that.

"Oh hey, Shego. Agent Frost said you were on vacation," he replied without thinking. Wade paled as he realized his mistake a moment too late. "Oh crap."

Kim's eyes widened in disbelief as her face turned scarlet with fury. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't manage any words past the anger choking her.

"Um, uh, have a safe mission. Gotta go, bye!" His voice came out as a high pitched squeak right before the screen went blank.

Kim's hold tightened on the Kimmunicator until, with a guttural scream, she hurled it down the cargo hold.

Shego didn't even bother to open her eyes, having closed them after calling out to Wade. Better for her Princess to learn the truth now, than later when it could be really dangerous if they lost focus. In hindsight, she would acknowledge that she should have just left well enough alone. In the moment though, it never occurred to her that making a smart remark might very well push Kim over the edge. She opened one eye, quirking her eyebrow. "Those are expensive y'know. I'd think you'd take better care of your toys, Pumpkin."

A low growl was the only warning she had as Kim lunged at her, hands outstretched and aiming for her neck. Just before the redhead's hands met their goal, Shego's left hand shot out to grab her forearm. Using Kim's momentum against her, she yanked the teen sideways. She brought her other hand up to pull Kim in towards her, her back settling firmly against Shego's front. Before the redhead could react, Shego pinned her legs with her own, effectively immobilizing her. The position put her mouth right next to Kim's ear.

Shego took a moment to appreciate, for the second time that night, the feel of Kim pressed tightly against her. _I could get used to this, Kimmie,_ she leered silently, deciding it unwise to verbalize her thoughts as there was no telling what Kim might do next. That didn't stop a low chuckle from escaping her lips, which only served to enrage Kim further.

"Son of a -" The heroine had reached her breaking point.

"Kimmie! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she murmured, not bothering to hide her amusement.

"- bitch," Kim finished, struggling to get free.

Shego tightened her hold and placed her mouth directly against Kim's ear. "If I were you," she said in a low tone, "I'd stop squirming and save that temper tantrum for Drakken."

"Well you aren't me," Kim seethed, still struggling. "You aren't even _you._"

Her hold grew even tighter and she gave Kim a little shake. "I _am_ still me and you'd better fucking remember that unless you want to get us both killed. I know Bets clued you in, Kimmie. You know the rules: don't blow my cover, don't get in my way and don't think for a minute you know _anything_ about me," she hissed in Kim's ear.

She couldn't afford for Kim to keep up this spoiled brat routine any longer. Play time was over. It was time to get their game faces on if they wanted to get the stolen material back and stop Drakken. "You got that Princess? Or do I have to spell it out for you again?" Her voice was cold and ruthless. If Kim insisted on acting like a brat, then Shego would treat her that way.

The crackle of the intercom filled the air and a voice floated over the cargo hold. "Coming up on the drop point, Agent Galloway. ETA 2 minutes."

"Possible, are we clear?"

There was a warning in the agent's tone that had the sarcastic retort on Kim's lips die a quick death. She nodded and Shego released her. Kim quickly scrambled to the other side of the plane to put some space between them. She eyed her warily as Shego stood up and stretched a bit. She'd always been able to break out of the many holds the woman used on her. But try as she might, she'd been unable to find any leverage to free herself. It brought an uncomfortable idea to the forefront of her mind. _Has she__ been pulling her punches and taking it easy on me the entire time?_

"You might need this," Shego's voice brought her out of her musing. She looked up to see Shego standing over her, holding the Kimmunicator out. The same odd look she had seen earlier that night was back on her face. Kim reached up to grab the device and their eyes met and held for a few moments. She felt as if Shego was searching for something; she was looking so intently at her. Then the look was gone and the undercover agent was stepping back and heading towards the cargo bay doors.

"Shego?"

The green-hued woman stopped and turned her head to the side, indicating she was listening.

"This isn't over," Kim warned softly. She still needed answers and it seemed the only person who was likely to give them to her was the one about to embark on a dangerous mission with her.

"It never is with us. Is it, Princess?" Shego walked to the bay doors and grabbed one of the parachutes. After securing the harness, she opened the hold and sparing one last look at Kim, jumped out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible & co., but I do own any OC's that may appear in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue._

_Disclaimer: It's KiGo, deal or do everyone a favor and leave. Seriously, your flames will just be mocked._

_Note: Takes place sometime during Season 4 and ignores the episode 'Stop Team Go'. Constructive criticism is most welcome. Thanks to Keri & failte for the beta reading and C for the encouragement. _

_Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. What happens when the absolutes in Kim's world turn out to be anything but. Especially when that includes someone she counted as an enemy._

* * *

The video screen lit up and the sandy-haired man on the other end of the screen grinned widely. "That was fast, even for you. Losing your stamina in your old age?" 

"Shut up and call the retrieval team," Shego groused. "I've got the stuff, still sealed and uncontaminated. Ready for pick up." She was on edge from her earlier confrontation with Kim and the adrenaline from sneaking into the lair undetected to recover the stolen nuclear material. Snatch-and-grab jobs always left her pulse racing and nervous energy needing to be burned off. It was one thing to carry out her charade in front of Drakken. It was quite another to creep in, search for information, grab the purloined items and leave with none being the wiser.

She had been tempted to show herself when Kim had burst in, startling Drakken and commencing the routine Shego knew by heart. Enter lair, make witty remark, spar with evil sidekick while making more pithy remarks, foil plan, leave after villains escape. Irritated by her momentary lack of focus, she had firmly steeled herself against revealing her presence and had carried out her orders swiftly and silently. When she had left, the all too familiar sounds of henchmen being thrashed were echoing throughout the lair. _That's my Kimmie, doing the impossible._

"Shego? Hey, Galloway!"

"Huh, what?" She snapped out of her musing to find Frost giving her an amused grin.

"Transport is on its way. You gonna wait for your girlfriend?"

Shego gave him an icy glare. "Keep it up, Frost. I'll leave you typing one-handed for real and it won't be because your other hand is down your pants either."

"Touchy. Seriously though, you aren't gonna wait for her?"

She turned and glanced back at the lair. "She can handle herself. Let's just get this stuff back where it belongs."

"Y'know Shego, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were deliberately avoiding the fair Miss Possible," Frost smirked at the baleful look thrown his way.

"It's a good thing you don't know any better then, huh?"

"Whatever you say, Agent Galloway. Oh, Dr. Director said she wants to see you as soon as you're back. She mentioned something about keeping Kim in line or it was your ass." He laughed at Shego's slightly stricken look. Clashes between their boss and the double agent were always entertaining. As the screen went black, he leaned back in his computer chair and stretched his arms behind his head. _Sometimes I love my job._

* * *

She was warm and cozy. Sunlight filtered on her face and there was peace and quiet all around her. A distant voice was calling her name but she mentally shook her head, not wanting to be disturbed. 

"KP, wake up!" Ron hissed out of the corner of his mouth. It was fourth period World History and Mr. Barkin had been on the warpath, handing out detentions left and right. Normally it was Kim nudging him to pay attention, so Ron was doubly surprised to find himself on the opposite side of a familiar situation. Glancing up quickly to make sure he wouldn't be caught, he gingerly poked his sleeping best friend in the side.

Kim's eyes shot open at the touch. She was disoriented and it took a few minutes for her to gain her bearings. The droning of Mr. Barkin's voice quickly clued her in. Gingerly, she raised her head and after rubbing her eyes free of sleep, threw Ron a grateful look. She couldn't afford another detention, especially when she had a mission of the highest importance to take care of after school. Mercifully, the bell rang a few minutes later and she hastily gathered her things, studiously avoiding the suspicious look Mr. Barkin gave her as she walked out the door.

"KP, wait up," Ron called out, pushing through the crowd of students milling in the halls. Lunch time always had people congesting the halls as students hurried to the cafeteria. He finally maneuvered his way out of the throng and found Kim at her locker. "Man, talk about your road rage. It's just lunch, people," he huffed.

Kim laughed. "This coming from the guy who's love for food has earned him the title 'Bueno Nacho Customer of the Year' 4 years and running," she joked.

"Okay, first off, comparing Bueno Nacho to cafeteria food? Sick and wrong, KP." Ron shook his head, "Second, you can't blame BN for having good taste when it comes to giving out that award. The Ron man has got it goin' on." He grinned and struck a humorous pose.

Rufus poked his head out of the pants pocket he called home. "Yuh huh, yuh huh, goin' on!"

"See? Rufus agrees," Ron nodded at his best friend, "So, and don't take this wrong, what's up with you catching some z's in class? I know Barkin isn't the most exciting guy, but he wasn't that bad today." He was curious; it was unlike Kim to slack off during school. In fact, it was more his style to pull a stunt like that.

"So not the drama, Ron. I was just up late last night and must've dozed off," Kim opened her locker and froze as she saw the monitor that was her connection to Wade at school. She had forgotten the young computer genius had indeed been in on the Global Justice secret conspiracy the whole time. Hastily closing her locker, she turned and started walking towards the cafeteria. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Wade right now; she would have that discussion later. For now, she just wanted to have something normal.

"Hey, whoa, wait up," Ron cried, struggling to keep up with her. Kim was acting really odd today. She'd gotten to school late and barely said two words the entire morning. When he'd commented on her fatigued look, she'd merely waved him off and mumbled something under her breath. Her falling asleep in class confirmed Ron's growing suspicions that something was bothering his friend. And he intended to get to the bottom of it.

"What's with the 'natural Kimness' coming out in force today?" He set his tray down and slid into the seat across from her.

"Ron." Kim frowned and gave him a look that was less than friendly.

Her tone set off alarm bells in his head to tread carefully. _Easy Stoppable, don't make any sudden moves and avoid eye contact, _he coached himself. "Just worried is all, KP," he shrugged and poked at his food. He knew better than to push Kim when she was in a mood. Especially now that their friendship was just starting to get back to normal.

The redhead sighed and leaned forward to lightly touch his arm. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a spaz. I'm just tired and had a rough night last night," she explained.

"Did you go on a mission or something?" Ron was puzzled; it was unlike Kim to go off without at least checking in with him first.

"Um, yeah." Kim thought frantically for a plausible reason for Ron's exclusion. "It was no big though. Just the usual. Besides, did you really want me to get you up at 3:30 in the morning to come with?"

The blonde-haired boy made a face and shook his head. "No thanks. Y'know, if you get any more calls like that, feel free to pass me up again."

Kim laughed in spite of herself. "I'll remember that. Say Ron," she took a deep breath and steadied herself. She had to know the truth one way or the other. "I heard something interesting about Shego last night."

"What, did she finally choose something else to wear besides black and green?" He joked.

"No," Kim smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, is Drakken trying to take over Bueno Nacho again?" His eyes grew wide in horror.

"Ron! I'm serious."

"So am I, KP. Bueno Nacho is sacred. You do not mess with the home of the Naco." He said this solemnly, Rufus nodding his agreement.

"No, I meant...y'know what? Never mind." It was obvious Ron did not know Shego's true identity. While this frustrated Kim as it meant she couldn't talk to him about it, it also made her feel oddly relieved. Ron not knowing meant she wasn't alone.

She looked thoughtfully at her former boyfriend as he shrugged at her and started eating his lunch. They'd certainly been through a lot the past few months. Her mind wandered back to memories of the junior prom, discovering the truth about Eric, her and Ron walking in together, Bonnie's attempt to humiliate them, and the awkward kiss at the end.

In hindsight, Kim could be honest and say she had kissed Ron simply because he had kissed her first. She had jumped on the fact that someone, anyone, liked her, not even stopping to see whether she really felt the same way in return. Her pride had been bruised and Ron telling her how he felt had been the balm her wounded ego had needed. There hadn't been time to really talk more in-depth as they were focused on stopping Drakken and Shego and shutting down the lil' Diablo toys for good. _I need to ask her about that,_ Kim made a mental note. If Shego was working for Global Justice, then Kim had some hard questions to ask about her involvement in Drakken's plot.

It had only taken a few awkward dates and disastrous attempts at romance for Kim to realize the truth. She just didn't like Ron that way. While she admired his laid-back attitude, his sense of humor and even his penchant for nonconformity, none of that admiration translated into the feelings a girlfriend ought to have. His immaturity towards the relationship and tendency to still treat her as a best friend didn't help matters either.

It had taken the new school year starting for her to gather the courage to end it. She had sat him down and haltingly told him the truth. The stricken look on his face had her in tears, believing their friendship ruined. Ron had surprised her by taking her in his arms and comforting her while admitting to feeling the same way. He had also confessed his fear of being replaced. That with Kim having someone new, there would be no room for him in her life.

They had agreed to break up and give each other space for awhile, knowing their friendship was too important to throw away because of a failed attempt at romance. It had taken time but now they were able to relax in each other's presence and the easy camaraderie they shared was back in full force. They still had the occasional tense moment but otherwise were back to being Ron and Kim, best friends since pre-K. _I'm glad we didn't lose each other over that,_ she mused silently. The sound of her name being called startled her out of her woolgathering.

"Huh, what?"

Ron was giving her an odd look. "I asked if you were gonna eat that. You sure you're okay?"

She smiled reassuringly and pushed her plate towards him. "I'm sure Ron. Go ahead. I don't have much of an appetite today."

He shrugged and began wolfing down the food on her plate. Kim laughed at his horrible table manners. _At least this hasn't changed. _She was grateful for that.

* * *

"Oh hello, Kim." 

"Hello, Mrs. Load. I was wondering if I could speak with Wade for a moment." Kim had managed to make it through the rest of the school day without falling asleep and had begged off a Bueno Nacho run with Ron, saying she had an important project she needed to work on. She felt terrible lying to him, but her need for answers would wait no longer. Here she was, at the home of a reclusive boy genius to discover just how deep his duplicity ran and if they were even going to remain friends after all was said and done.

"Wade's just in his room. If you'll follow me," Mrs. Load beckoned Kim inside and led her down the main hallway. She stopped in front of the door and softly knocked. "Honey, Kim Possible is here to see you." She waited a few moments for an answer and failing to get one, shrugged at Kim. "He's probably got his head stuck inside one of those computers. Go ahead, Kim."

Kim nodded her thanks and opened the door. She'd only been in Wade's room a few times. The sheer amount of technology crammed into the small space always astounded her. "Wade?"

"Kim?" Wade poked his head out from underneath his computer desk. He had been rearranging cords underneath his desk and hadn't heard the knock.

She picked her way through the various computer parts and cords littering the floor. "We need to talk." Her tone was soft but serious. She didn't like lying, especially when it was by someone she called a friend. The boy genius nodded and moved to sit in his computer chair. He motioned for Kim to sit in the only other available space. She took a seat and pondered how to begin a conversation she had been dreading since last night.

Fortunately Wade beat her to the punch. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking at the ground. He had known this day would come, when Kim would find out the truth. He had managed to push it to a far corner of his mind, choosing to deal with the here and now rather than some far-off event that hadn't yet come to be.

She slowly shook her head. "How could you do this to me, Wade?" The disappointment and hurt she felt was difficult to hide. "I thought we were friends."

"We...we are," Wade protested. He hadn't expected her to take it so personally.

"Friends don't lie to each other."

"But...but...I was just trying to help," he argued, weakly.

Kim dismissed his words with a wave of her hand. "If you had really wanted to help, you would've told me the truth about Shego. It's been 4 years, Wade." She stood and started to pace. "4 years of thinking she was my mortal enemy when in reality, she's anything but."

There was nothing he could say to refute Kim's words. He continued staring at the ground, feeling small and miserable.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be used that way? To be lied to by someone you thought you could trust?" she asked, reproachfully.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears filling his eyes. In truth, he hadn't counted on feeling this horrible, but Kim's consternation and obvious disappointment left him reeling. Wade had never meant to hurt anyone. He looked up to Kim as the epitome of what was right and good in a world that was all too terrifying sometimes. The look of betrayal on her face was something he knew would haunt him for a long while. "I never meant..." Emotion choked his voice and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

Kim stopped her pacing at the sound of sniffles. She hadn't meant to castigate the boy so harshly and a twinge of sympathy ran through her at the sight of Wade crying. He would've only been 10 years old when Global Justice would have come calling. _He's just a kid_, she reasoned. _I probably would've done the same thing_. Kim knelt at Wade's side and reached a hand up to wipe away the tears. "I know you meant well, but it still doesn't make it hurt any less that you lied to me, Wade."

He nodded, still refusing to meet her eyes. There was nothing he could say in his defense. In fact, he wouldn't blame Kim if she never spoke to him again, if she found someone else to be her go-to person when it came to saving the world. A gentle finger lifting his chin broke him out of his self-pitying tirade. He looked up into warm green eyes.

"It doesn't make it okay, but I can understand why you did it," Kim said softly. "I know you were just looking out for me."

"I was. I...I hated keeping it from you," he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, embarrassed at his emotional outburst.

"But now that I know, you don't have to pretend anymore. No more secrets, okay?"

Wade nodded vehemently. "No more secrets. I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear," he vowed, wanting to do whatever he could to make amends.

A calculating glint came into Kim's eyes. "It's funny you should mention that. You see, there is something you can do right now that will go a long way in making it up to me."

A vague sense of uneasiness filled him at the look on her face. "What?" He had a sneaking suspicion what Kim wanted.

She grinned, slyly. "Tell me where I can find Garrett Frost."

* * *

Shego was not in the best of moods. Her day had barely begun and already it wasn't going well. Drakken had been his usual whining self when she'd casually strolled in this morning, cursing her absence until she had reminded him she was back early from her vacation. A plasma blast had silenced his petulant retort and she had stalked off to her room to grab a few hours of sleep. Her nap was interrupted by a single shrill beep from her communicator that signaled Frost needed to see her. 

She had grumbled something about errands to Drakken and left him sputtering over her departing again so quickly. Shego carefully made her way into the woods surrounding the lair and meticulously searched the area for any signs she'd been followed or was somehow being recorded. Finally satisfied the location was secure, she pulled the communicator out from her ankle pouch.

She truly was not in the proper mental state to deal with Frost today. Her vacation cut short, Dr. Director giving her a verbal thrashing when she had returned to headquarters after the mission, not to mention the deliberate avoidance of Kim, all combined to leave her with a less than cheerful demeanor. "Let's get this over with."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Shove it, asshole. I'm checking in so Dr. Dictator gets off my case."

"Ah Harper, why do you fight the boss lady so hard?" The computer genius shook his head, "She always gets her way. Better yet, why not fight in a pool of warm oil and let me sell tickets?"

"Because your head would implode and you'd need a change of pants before the first punch was ever thrown." She rolled her eyes. "Just give me the run down. And don't call me Harper."

"Sure thing, _Shego_." He grinned at the scowl currently being aimed his way. "Updates being sent to your communicator now. The fuel rods and plutonium were returned safely and intact a few hours ago. Any leads on who helped Drakken get it in the first place?"

Shego shook her head, "None yet. But whoever it was, was a professional. I checked for signs of a calling card, even snooped a bit to see if they were still around, nothing. I'll do some hinting, see what he says. I've got my suspicions though."

"Care to share?"

"Nope."

Frost frowned, "C'mon, you know you're supposed to divulge any information you have, that includes ideas about possible suspects."

"When I have a better idea, I will," she snapped. "Don't start with me, Frost. Bad enough I got Bets jumping my ass for Kimmie's attitude, I don't need you to pile on. And don't even think about it, whatever stupid remark you have in your head," she interrupted before the tech could say anything. "I know you, dorklinger. Don't think I won't kick your ass either. I still owe you for that 'hot and bothered' remark."

He snorted, "Please. We both know you won't lay a finger on me, even when I offer to pay first." Frost loved antagonizing Shego. They had an odd relationship that seemed to baffle most people. There was mutual respect for each other professionally and a degree of warmth between them. But any opportunity to harass the other, verbal or otherwise was swiftly exploited. It had gotten to the point where Dr. Director had threatened to have them both disciplined within an inch of their lives if they didn't stop assailing each other with pranks and sarcastic taunts. "You should reconsider, Bean Sprout. You know what they say about beggars and choosers, 'specially if you're green," he couldn't help baiting the green-skinned woman.

"You're a dick."

"You love it. Now smile for Frosty," he tapped his keyboard, entering in information to be encrypted and stored for later perusal by Dr. Director. "Show me that beauty-queen charm I know you have." He chuckled as Shego raised her middle finger in an unmistakable gesture. A click was heard as a snapshot was taken and stored in her restricted personnel file. Undercover agents were required to show evidence of their physical well being at every check-in. "By the way," he slurped on a diet soda, "I had a visitor today."

"Who?" Her irritation grew tenfold. As if she didn't have enough to deal with, someone was checking up on her via Frost as well.

"Oh, this cute lil' red head. Quite the firecracker, that one." He snickered when quiet cursing filtered over the speakers. "She seemed awfully interested in you, your whole career here at GJ, heck she even offered me a bribe if I'd just pull up your restricted files and turn a blind eye for 10 minutes."

"Possible offered you a bribe?" More cursing erupted from her lips. This was just what she needed, Kimmie snooping around GJ for information on her. "What did you say to her, Frost?"

He smirked and shrugged. "What could I say? I am a weak man, I admit. Especially in the face of such hotness."

"WHAT?!" If she could reach through the screen, she would be throttling the man who kept her safe and in one piece day in and day out. This could _not_ be happening to her.

He held a straight face for a moment before erupting into laughter. "Oh man, the look on your face! Ha ha, that was awesome. Hee hee, oh my sides. Ouch...oh...ha ha ha."

"When I get back to headquarters, your ass is mine." Her tone was soft and deadly.

The laughter immediately stopped and the computer whiz gulped audibly. Shego never could take a joke. She could dish out the insults but rarely liked to have a dose of her own medicine. He sighed heavily. "You never let me have any fun, you know that? Calm down, calm down," he placated the irate woman glaring daggers at him through the screen. "I didn't tell her anything," he paused and smiled wickedly, "I told her to go straight to the source if she wanted info."

"Frost, you sonofa - "

"What's that, Special Agent Galloway?" he asked loudly, pretending he didn't hear the stream of obscenities being hurled at him. "I can barely hear you," he fiddled with a few keys on his keyboard and tweaked a few knobs. "The picture's getting fuzzy. You've got your orders. See you next week, Harper." _Ha! Take that, Greenie._

Still in the middle of her tirade, Shego was left snarling curse words at a darkened screen. _Fucker. I'm gonna kick his balls into his throat for this._ She growled with frustration. If Frost was telling the truth, and his cowardly exit left her no doubt he was, then her Princess was liable to show up anytime now, demanding answers.

As if on cue, a red-headed blur swung out from the trees and managed a full-body tackle on the unsuspecting agent. A loud grunt escaped Shego's lips as the weight of her assailant came crashing down on her and she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and fervently hoped it wasn't the person she thought it was. _I promise, no more spiking Frost's soda with laxative, no more goading Du, no more back talking to Bets if you just let it NOT be Possible, _she prayed silently. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze up into the countenance of a very pissed off teenage heroine.

"We need to talk."

"Wonderful." She muttered skyward at the ineffable force that seemed hellbent on making her suffer today. One of those days indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible & co., but I do own any OC's that may appear in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue._

_Disclaimer: It's KiGo, deal or do everyone a favor and leave. Seriously, your flames will just be mocked._

_Note: Takes place sometime during Season 4 and ignores the episode 'Stop Team Go'. Constructive criticism is most welcome. Thanks to Keri and failte for the beta reading._

_**Note: A day late and a dollar short, sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your feedback is appreciated. **_

_Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. What happens when the absolutes in Kim's world turn out to be anything but. Especially when that includes someone she counted as an enemy._

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shego hissed, shoving the younger girl off of her. She quickly got to her feet and turned to face the irate redhead, automatically flaring her plasma up. 

"I told you this wasn't over," Kim warned, instinctively dropping into her defensive stance. "You just up and left without a word, Shego. Did you really expect me to just let it go?"

The agent stopped short and blinked slowly. She noticed their postures and started laughing. Giggles became chuckles which turned into guffaws and she leaned down, holding her sides. Shego was laughing so hard a few tears even rolled down her face.

Kim, on the other hand, was not amused and felt her temper prick at Shego's mirth. She failed to see anything humorous about the situation they were in. Though she was struck at just how much younger the double agent looked when she laughed. _It's too bad she doesn't laugh, or even smile, more often._ The stray thought caught her by surprise and she hastily pushed it aside. She was here for answers and Shego was going to give them to her, one way or the other.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"We are, Princess," she chuckled, wiping her face free of moisture. She caught her breath and grinned at Kim. "Oh come on, it's funny."

Kim huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Shego shook her head, "You gotta lighten up, Possible. It was humorous, our whole 'let's fight' thing. Some things never change."

"Except now I know you're a good guy working for Global Justice instead of the big, bad villain you've been pretending to be."

Shego shrugged, "So? It doesn't change anything. I told you, we still have a job to do. You do your part, I play mine."

Kim shook her head, "It changes everything, Shego. I _know_ the difference now. You really expect me to just go back to thinking you're my arch enemy?"

The pale woman scowled, "It's not about what you want, Princess. This is what has to happen. You could ruin everything we've worked for if you open your big mouth. What part of that don't you get?"

Kim immediately seized the opportunity to ask one of the questions she'd been dying to know. "Just how long _have_ you been doing this?"

"Forever." Shego smirked at the sour look directed at her. "It's true. I've been doing the hero thing since I was 16 and hooked up with GJ two years after that. Been with them ever since. Like I said, forever."

Kim mentally calculated for a moment. _I always wondered how old she was._ "Why'd you disappear last night?" The question had no real bearing on anything but for some reason, it had bothered Kim when she couldn't find Shego after foiling Drakken.

Shego rolled her eyes and leaned against the nearest tree. "I didn't. I followed orders. Infiltrate and retrieve, remember? So that's what I did. I snooped around for a bit, got the junk back to the drop point and left. Why, did you miss me, Pumpkin?" She grinned, slyly.

"Ego much, _Harper_?" Kim retorted, raising her eyebrow.

Shego's grin fell and her mouth settled into a thin line. "Don't call me that," she said, flatly. She pushed off the tree and came to stand in front of Kim. "If you're done wasting my time, you can see yourself back home. Don't come back here unless it's for a mission, got it?" She gave Kim a hard look and turned to leave.

Kim immediately reached out and grabbed her arm, "Stop walking away from me." She had only meant to halt Shego's leaving and was unprepared when Shego jerked her arm free and and swiftly closed the distance between them. They were inches apart and Kim found herself staring into angry green eyes.

"You don't have any kinda say here, Cupcake and the sooner you realize that, the better off we'll all be. I don't need any more ass chewings because of you," she growled. Her temper had been piqued. Kim was one of the few people who could really set her off sometimes. The last thing she needed was someone screwing up all the hard work and effort she had put into this mission. She needed to keep Betty happy if she was ever going to get a chance for the vengeance she had been yearning for all these years.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim wasn't going to back down this time. The time for half-truths and hiding had long since past. She and Shego were going to have it out, even if it meant they had to come to blows to do it.

"It means shut up, get over it and go home. You realize what will happen to you if you don't start following the rules, Kimmie? You only know the nice side of Bets. You really don't have any idea of what she's capable of in the name of '_the greater good_'," she said, letting her disdain for the term show. She needed to make clear the consequences of continuing to disregard orders. Betty would only give so much slack before she would pull the reins back in a choke hold there was no escaping from.

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me, Shego?"

Shego laughed derisively, "I wish. At least then you might have a chance." She shook her head and grabbed Kim by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. "You can't keep fucking around like this. Harassing Frost, tracking me down here, she's gonna find out, Princess. And when she does, she's not gonna be happy. Keep doing it and she'll start playing hardball with you. You don't want that, I promise."

"Then give me some answers and I won't have to keep doing this. No one will tell me anything. I don't like being kept in the dark," Kim shot back.

Shego groaned in frustration and dropped her hands, "You don't know when to quit, do you?" The two women stiffened simultaneously as the familiar words registered. She had said the exact same thing to Kim when they were fighting at Bueno Nacho headquarters. Remembering that night, she dropped her eyes, face tightening for a moment, then smoothing into a blank expression. This conversation needed to end before she said too much.

"Neither do you," Kim replied quietly, repeating the words she had said as well. She had been watching intently and saw the change come over Shego. Her mind raced with questions. The older woman looked almost ashamed before retreating behind a mask of aloofness. It was time to change tactics. "Shego, please?" Her bottom lip pushed out and her eyes grew wide with pleading. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

A warning sounded in her head at the change in Kim's tone. Something about it screamed danger and she realized her error the moment she lifted her head to meet the saddest looking pout known to man. Unprepared, she couldn't resist the soulful gaze being directed at her and felt her resolve crumbling. "GAH! You...you stop that. I mean it," she said, valiantly trying to recover. Internally she cringed, she should have seen it coming, should have known that Kim would use whatever weapons available to get her way. _Little brat._

Shego turned her back and tried to ignore the feel of two eyes staring mournfully at her, at two full lips turned up into a pretty pout that had her ready to spill every secret she had. Moments passed and the silence grew oppressive as the look continued to press down on her. "Aw hell," she muttered and stared off into the distance for a moment before sighing heavily. "Thought heroes were supposed to play fair, Princess."

"Do you?" Kim countered.

She turned and smirked, "Bad guy, remember? We don't play fair."

"You and I both know that's a lie. Why can't you just answer me?" Kim's exasperation was beginning to show. She was sure Shego was deliberately talking in circles to avoid revealing the truth.

"Because the less you know, the safer you'll be," Shego said slowly. "Doy."

"If that's the case, then why were you so eager for me to know in the first place?"

"I..." The question caught her off guard and she found she had no explanation, at least none that wouldn't open up a line of questions she really didn't want to answer. Shego cast about for something, anything that would satisfy Kim's curiosity and steer her away from dangerous topics, such as exactly why she was adamant about Kim knowing her true identity. "You ask too many questions," she complained. It was fast becoming apparent to her that Kim wouldn't stop until she had her answers.

"And we're back to square one," Kim's aggravation was evident. "Are you trying to be this irritating on purpose?"

She had the temerity to grin, "I could ask the same of you, Kimmie." Shego paused and made a quick decision. "All right look, 3 questions, then you high tail it back home and forget we had this conversation." She held up a hand to silence the teen's protest, "That's all you're getting. Take it or leave it."

Kim frowned; it wasn't what she was wanted but something was better than nothing. "Fine. Why are you doing this?" She waited and scowled when it became apparent Shego wasn't going to answer her, yet again. "C'mon, you have to - "

"Ask something else." The stubborn set to Shego's jaw let Kim know the futility of pursuing that question.

The redhead rolled her eyes but asked, "Why me? Why pick me to know the truth?"

The double agent shrugged, "Because you and I are the ones risking our lives. Kinda stupid to keep you in the dark about it, isn't it?" Her tone was condescending and it irritated Kim.

"Then why now?"

"Seemed as good a time as any," she replied, flippantly. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground, waiting for the last question.

Kim paused as realization struck her. Shego was lying; both Dr. Director and Frost had made it clear that the masquerade would have continued with Kim none the wiser had it not been for Shego's stubborn insistence otherwise. _Why are you lying to me?,_ she wondered silently. _You don't have to hide things from me anymore, so why are you?_ A peculiar notion crossed her mind that she almost dismissed out of hand. Could Shego be afraid?

It would certainly explain her talking Kim in circles, refusing to answer certain questions, keeping her at arm's length when they could be sharing information and working together. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. Kim contemplated the raven-haired woman for a moment, watching her body language, replaying her choice of words. Everything had been perfectly said or done to keep her off balance and away from uncovering more of the truth.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked softly. She hadn't meant to ask it aloud but the die was cast. She inhaled sharply as Shego slowly raised her head and met her eyes. Their gazes held as moments ticked by and something potent passed between them. Kim shivered involuntarily at the heated look in Shego's eyes. They stood silently, regarding each other intently and she almost didn't hear the hushed response over the sudden pounding of her heart.

"Letting you in."

"Why?" she breathed, the air between them was thick and heavy with something Kim couldn't put her finger on. She felt as if time had stopped and only Shego's response could set things back in motion again. It was suddenly the most important thing in the world for her to know why the woman standing in front of her, piercing her with her rapt gaze, was afraid of allowing her closer.

The intense look in Shego's eyes softened and a hint of vulnerability flickered on her face. She opened her mouth to speak when she quickly realized her mistake and resettled her features into its customary smirk. "Sorry Kimmie, by my count that's 3. Be seeing ya," she sneered and started to walk back to the lair. Just before she left the clearing, she threw a cursory glance over her shoulder, ignoring the stab of regret the crestfallen look on Kim's face caused her. "Go home," she said scornfully, giving Kim a disdainful look.

The moment she turned away, her face fell and she quickly made her way back to the lair.

* * *

Shego entered her private room and locked the door behind her. She didn't bother to turn on the lights and made her way in the dark to the bed situated in the corner of the room. Bedsprings creaked in protest as she threw herself across the mattress. She turned onto her back and stared into the darkness. The sound of her heavy breathing was jarring in the silence. It had been too close of a call back there in the woods with Kim. The carefully constructed barriers she had erected in order to pull this mission off were cracking and groaning under the stress one inquisitive Kim Possible was causing. 

She shook her head at how tenuous her grip had been. The look in Kim's eyes, the breathy tone of her voice, Shego shuddered slightly as she remembered the warm pools of green meeting hers, silently pleading to be let in. It was dangerous, just how easily Kim had been able to disarm her of the sarcasm she used to keep everyone at bay. Betty's harsh warnings from the night before echoed in her ears, _"Operational security must be maintained, Agent Galloway. Stay away from Kim Possible and make sure she does the same. If you cannot ensure that happens, make no mistake, I will. I think we both agree that it's best that doesn't happen. You wanted her to know the truth, Harper. Now make sure she follows orders."_

She clenched her teeth in frustration; this was quickly becoming more complicated than she had planned. Keeping things simple was the way she lived her life now. Shego had learned the hard way what happened when you let things like friends and family complicate things. Unbidden, her mind wandered back to the past.

* * *

_"Stop it! Please, you're hurting her." A small blonde girl was surrounded by a group of older boys, tormenting her. The oldest boy held a doll just out of her reach, taunting her, bringing the doll tantalizingly close then cruelly snatching it away._

_"Aww what's the matter, wittle baby want her dolly? Gotta pay the price first, shortie," he sneered, enjoying the snickers of his friends. On the playground, he was king. Just out of sight of the teachers, he lorded over the smaller children, reveling in their terror. Being bigger and stronger was good for something besides getting picked first for kickball. _

_"I don't have anything. Please, she was a gift from my Nanna. Please, don't," tears welled up in her striking blue eyes, fear beginning to overtake her. Her mother had warned her not to bring her beloved doll to school, cautioning it might get confiscated or worse, taken by bullies on the playground. She'd brushed the warnings aside, proud to bring her favorite possession to show her friends. Now it looked like her mother's words were coming true and she was faced with the possibility of losing something she cherished forever to this tyrant._

_"If you don't have anything, I'll just take your dolly. I'm sure she'll make a good ball for batting practice later." He laughed cruelly at her protests and at the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. It was good to be king._

_"Maybe you ought to leave her alone and pick on someone your own size, Robertson." He spun around to see a dark__-__haired, pale__-__skinned girl sitting against a tree, not far away. He narrowed his eyes at the would-be savior, eager to put her back in her place. If some goody goody wanted to play hero, he'd show them what happened when you interrupted in things that didn't concern you._

_"Who's gonna make me? You?"_

_The girl gracefully climbed to her feet and calmly walked over, taking in the small, sniffling blonde standing behind him. She pierced him with a cold look. "Yeah, actually. Give her back her doll and apologize for being a jerk."_

_He laughed and drew himself up to his full height, towering over her. "How about I don't?"_

_She opened her mouth to say something and thought better of it, choosing instead to firmly plant her fist into his stomach, bringing him to his knees. He coughed and clutched his torso, gasping for breath. A smile not unlike his earlier crossed her features and she stepped behind him, bringing his arm up painfully behind him, gradually increasing pressure. "I bet you're having a change of heart, aren't you?"_

_At his silence, she jerked his arm back sharply and he yelped in pain. "I'm sorry, okay? OW! I'm sorry, give her back her doll. Hurry," he barked at his friends when the girl again yanked his arm, sending jolts of pain through him._

_One of the boys hurriedly shoved the doll back at the little girl, who cautiously took it and eyed the bully now on his knees, whimpering and sniveling. She glanced up at her savior, frightened by the look of savage joy on the other girl's face. She tentatively walked up to the dark-haired girl and laid a small hand on her arm. "Don't hurt him," she said, softly. _

_The older girl looked at her in askance. "He was gonna take your doll and probably beat you to a pulp and you want me not to hurt him?" A dark eyebrow raised up over a pair of glowering green eyes. _

_The little__ blonde girl shook her head, "He gave it back. Daddy says that the difference between being bad and good is that good people know when to be better." She looked up and her blue eyes beseeched an appeal._

_Moments passed until she finally released him and came to stand in front of the smaller girl. "You're lucky she's smarter than you. If I ever catch you bothering anyone again," she let the threat trail off, but clenched her fists and took a menacing step forward. The boy cradled his injured arm and nodded before picking himself up off the ground and beating a hasty retreat._

_She turned to face the smaller girl, "Are you sure you're okay? They didn't hurt you?" _

_The blonde shook her head, "I'm okay, so is Lizzie." She thrust the doll up towards the taller girl and stuck the doll's arm out. "She wants to say thank you."_

_The pale-skinned girl's lips twitched but she kept a serious face and brought her hand up to shake the tiny hand. "You're welcome, Lizzie."_

_The little girl then thrust her own hand up, "I'm Jess. What's your name?"_

_The older girl stared at the small hand, then smiled and brought her own up, "I'm Harper. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

Shego sighed heavily and turned on her side. Remembering didn't do any good and didn't change the fact that she had a real problem on her hands now. There had to be a way of making Kim see, of making her understand that keeping things as they were was for the best. "Why am I afraid of letting you in, Kimmie?" she whispered into the darkness. Moments crawled by until she finally let herself have a moment of weakness. "Because you could make me feel again, that's why." 


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible & co., but I do own any OC's that may appear in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue. There's a D.E.B.S. and Powerpuff Girls reference in this chapter. I don't own those either. _

_Disclaimer: It's KiGo, deal or do everyone a favor and leave. Seriously, your flames will just be mocked._

_Note: Takes place sometime during Season 4 and ignores the episode 'Stop Team Go'. Constructive criticism is most welcome. Thanks to Keri for the beta reading and for helping me sort through this minefield of a chapter. _

**_Author's Note: Apologies for the delay. RL exploded and this chapter imploded so I had to fix one before I could focus on the other. Hopefully, the posting schedule should go back to normal now. Thanks to all for the feedback and constructive criticism, I'm truly grateful for it._**

* * *

"Agent Frost." 

"GAH!" Garrett Frost jumped back, startled at the face that suddenly appeared on one of his numerous computer screens. "Jesus! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He placed a hand over his racing heart and tried to regain his composure. It never failed to both scare and irritate him when Dr. Director did her sudden appearing act. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his boss got a perverse joy out of unnerving people.

"Only nearly? I must be losing my touch," Betty replied, letting the corner of her mouth raise in a hint of a smile. She was well aware how her unexpected entrances kept her entire staff on edge. It was always good to keep people on their toes. "Any news from Agent Galloway?" Her tone was all business now.

Frost nodded, still perturbed. "She checked in a few days ago. I think we may have who stole the nuclear material for Drakken narrowed down. She's been hinting around and it seems he outsourced using HenchCo's services. Apparently, Jack's opened up a 'rent-a-thief' branch and Drakken can't speak highly enough of this mystery person." He chuckled, "Of course, Harper wasn't too happy and was all too eager to remind him that his scheme still failed. She's still digging for more specifics."

Betty nodded, "Anything else?"

Frost briefly contemplated telling Betty about Kim's surprise visit but decided to keep that information quiet unless asked directly. What the boss lady didn't know, wouldn't hurt him or his partner. "Shego mentioned something about a new scheme in the works."

"Anything worth mentioning?"

He shrugged, "Depends on if you think creating a nuclear powered weapon of mass destruction is worth mentioning."

Betty pursed her lips in displeasure, "Why am I only hearing about this now, Agent Frost?"

"It _is_ in my report and I tried to get in touch when Shego first told me," he defended.

"And what stopped you from contacting me directly?"

Frost grimaced, "Your lapdog did. He said he'd get the message to you but that 'Dr. Director can't possibly be disturbed at this moment in time'," he imitated Will Du's voice perfectly.

Betty sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Really, Will. I thought you were above this,_ she thought. While the rivalry between Shego and Will was nothing new to her, she'd never thought an agent of his caliber would stoop to petty mind games and covert sabotage. Betty wondered what else he had been intercepting and keeping from her. "You couldn't have found a way regardless?"

Frost shrugged, "Hey, you're the one who told me you'd have my balls for stress relievers if I hacked into the secure mainframe again. I was just following orders."

Betty shot him a look showing she was less than amused. _Smart ass_. She had indeed given him a dire warning about his probing into places he had no business being. "Fine. Bring them in for debriefing," she said curtly, her mind already racing ahead to the reprimand she would have to give to her second best agent.

"Them?" Frost arched an eyebrow at her questioningly.

She nodded, "Yes, Agent Frost. Much as I'd like to keep her on the periphery, Kim needs to be on the same page as Shego for this mission. You know what to do."

"On it boss lady, I'll send Wade the info PDQ." He gave her a little salute and started tapping his keyboard furiously.

"Oh, and Garrett?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his work.

"Until further notice, you are to relay all communications regarding Agent Galloway and this operation through the secure Sigma line. Is that understood?"

Frost nodded slowly and Dr. Director's image disappeared from the screen. While there was no love lost between him and Will Du, he felt a fleeting moment of pity for the young man. _You really fucked up this time, buddy boy. _He smirked a little at the thought of the harsh disciplining sure to find the agent. _Better you than me,_ he mentally chuckled and commenced his typing.

* * *

_Beep beep da beep_

Kim was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling when her Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch?" she asked, warily.

Wade appeared on the screen and gave her a small smile, "Debriefing at GJ, Kim. They need you there within the hour."

She hesitated a moment, "Will Shego be there?"

Wade blinked slowly, "Um, yeah. They want you both there. Why?"

Kim shook her head, "No reason. Tell them I'll be there."

"Transport is on it's way."

"Thanks, Wade." The screen went blank and Kim sighed. She only hoped she would be able to act like nothing had happened between her and Shego, that the older woman hadn't hurt her with her parting words, that there wasn't _something_ between them that kept surfacing at inopportune moments. Her eyes closed as she remembered the vulnerable look on Shego's face before the agent had slammed the door on her emotions yet again. _Why can't you just let me in, Shego? _She sighed again and rose from the bed, pushing the bothersome thoughts aside. _Keep it together, Possible. You've got a job to do._

* * *

A short vibration shook Shego's ankle pouch as she sat lounging, filing her nails. It was a slow day for evil, at least in Dr. Drakken's lair. She glanced around and seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, unzipped the pouch and pulled out the tiny communications device inside. She tapped the display and saw a text message flash across the screen:_ 47 1 4687_. Frost used the letter to number code found on every day telephones when communicating with her via text. _HQ, 1 hour. Wonderful. _She sighed and deleted the message. Betty must've just now gotten the update about Drakken's new hair-brained plan. 

Shego placed her emery board and communicator back inside the pouch and stood, stretching languorously. _Time to go to work._ "Hey Dr. D? I'm going out for awhile."

* * *

Garrett Frost checked his watch and leaned back in his computer chair, stretching his legs and arms. Being the top computer genius in the world was intellectually stimulating but hell on the joints, he'd learned. He ran a hand through his sandy hair and contemplated throwing a few items together to bring to the debriefing. Knowing Shego, she'd probably broken an expensive gadget already and would need a replacement. He stood and yawned, about to make his way down to the meeting when his arms were grabbed and twisted backwards. A firm shove had him face down on his console, the keyboard digging into his cheek. 

"What the - ?" He struggled to move.

"Told you I owed you one, dorklinger," Shego's voice was directly by his ear, her tone smug. "This'll teach you to open your big mouth."

Frost sighed and stopped struggling. "I swear to God, woman. You just won't let anything go, will you?"

Shego stiffened at his words and abruptly freed his arms. "You know that better than most." She stepped back and leaned up against the entrance door.

He stood and gingerly rubbed his cheek. "I know you want to put your hands all over me, but could you be a little more gentle? These are worth millions, y'know," he wiggled his hands and grinned at Shego's eye roll.

"Looks like you missed your medication again, Frost. The delusions of grandeur are starting up."

Frost laughed. "That's what they all say but I know the truth. Everyone wants a piece of this," he gestured towards himself and adopted a classic body builder pose. He was unprepared when Shego swiftly leaned forward and poked him in the belly. A loud grunt escaped his lips as he hunched over, stomach smarting from the jab. "Ow! Bitch."

"What can I say, I can't keep my hands off of you," Shego smirked.

"I hate you."

"Right back atcha. Now let's go, I wanna get this over with." He nodded and still rubbing his belly, followed her out the door.

They walked down the hall, occasionally trying to trip and shove each other. _It's moments like these,_ Frost thought idly, as he tried to sweep Shego's foot out from underneath her. _I wish you were like this all the time, Harper. _"Betty knows about Will Dufus circumventing my messages."

They had known for quite awhile that Will had been intentionally withholding information from Betty until it was almost too late. Both Frost and Shego had been sternly lectured several times by their leader about the importance of timely updates. She had wanted to confront the stuffy agent the moment Frost alerted her to Will's duplicity. It was only his fast talking and a slightly diabolical plan for revenge that had saved Will from a plasma-filled beating one sunny afternoon. Shego snorted and lightly shoved him towards the wall. "It's about fucking time. She gonna do anything about it?"

"I'd say little Willy is reaping a bountiful harvest right about now. She was uber pissed." He glanced at his partner and said quietly, "She gave me the go-ahead to use the Sigma line."

Shego stopped and turned to face him, her expression unreadable. "Frost, about that - "

He shook his head, "Don't even go there, Galloway. I already told you, we're in this together."

Their eyes met in silent understanding and Shego thought, not for the first time, that Garrett Frost was one of the few things in her life worth sticking around for. She gave him a little smile that told him how much his words meant. He answered her with a similar grin and resumed his trek down the hall. He was well aware when it came to Shego that the few moments she allowed herself to open up were moments best left unspoken. Mentioning anything would have her raising her defenses back up and using her scathing sarcasm to distance herself from any warm feelings she might have for the unlucky person stupid enough to comment on her sentimentality.

"So Green Bean, what's going on between you and every guy's wet dream?"

"Fuck you, Pointdexter."

He chuckled, undaunted by the venom in Shego's tone. "Say the word babycakes and I'm all yours. Seriously though, you and Princess Perfection get stuff worked out?"

She smirked at his use of her nickname for Kim. _Bet Kimmie would hate it even more if I called her the full version whenever we're going round and round._ "Nothing to work out. She knows to stay away." At least, Shego hoped Kim did. Considering the way she had treated the girl the last time they were together, she was fairly confident Kim would want nothing to do with her now. She ignored the stabbing pain that centered in her chest at the thought of Kim turning away from her. This was the way it had to be. Hopefully, Kim understood that now.

* * *

Kim never liked the feeling of deja vu. It bothered her on some level the idea that she wasn't in control of her life, that she was merely repeating a scene that had been played out numerous times with the same outcome. The irony wasn't lost on her as she stood in the exact same room with Dr. Director as she had the night she learned the truth about Shego. Except now she knew differently and the enemy she had neatly categorized and labeled was anything but. 

She felt off-kilter. Whenever they fought, Kim was always confident in herself and her skills. Regardless of whatever Shego threw at her, she was sure she could adapt and overcome. Lately, she felt as if she was always one step behind her green-skinned former nemesis. The feeling unsettled and irritated her. She didn't like the fact she had been reacting instead of taking charge like normal and silently vowed that the days of Shego solely calling the shots were over.

A rich peal of laughter interrupted her thoughts as the elevator doors opened and the subject of her musings stepped into the room. Shego's head was turned but the easy affection between her and Frost was evident in her posture and the teasing tone of her voice. For a brief moment, Kim fervently wished the undercover agent would look at her that way. She felt a stab of jealousy as Frost leaned over and said something that had the other woman laughing again. _That should be me making her laugh like that._ Kim stopped short. Where had that come from? Heat suffused her cheeks at the direction her wayward thoughts had gone. It was crazy for her to be thinking and feeling this way and over Shego, no less. She hastily pushed the troublesome thoughts aside and tried to regain her composure before the newcomers noticed her.

It was too little, too late as Shego turned her head and their eyes met. Kim saw Shego's eyes widen in genuine surprise and something in her tightened at the openly vulnerable look on the double agent's face. Just as quickly, Shego's mouth set in a grim line and she pointedly turned her face away. Kim gritted her teeth. If that was how Shego wanted it, then that's how it would be but not before Kim evened out the playing field first.

"Ah, Agents Galloway and Frost. So good of you to join us and 15 minutes late at that," Betty's tone held a heavy note of censure.

Frost had the grace to look chagrined while Shego crossed her arms and adopted an unconcerned tone. "We're here, aren't we? I wasn't aware debriefings involved civilians." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kim bristle at the comment.

Betty frowned slightly, "They don't but this is a special circumstance. So long as Drakken continues to hatch plots that involve a nuclear arsenal, we will bring in whoever is needed to ensure he's stopped. Now, Agent Galloway, what do you have to report?"

Shego shrugged, "Same shit as always. See item, steal item, sabotage plan. I do all the work and once again, the day is saved, thanks to Kim Possible."

Kim stiffened and tried to reign in her temper as her hands balled up into tight fists. _How dare she! _The very idea that her efforts were nothing compared to Shego's, that she was somehow less of a hero made her blood boil. Wanting only to lash out, she gave Shego a look of contempt and said sweetly, "That's because real heroes don't need to pretend to be something else. Maybe when you can do that, you can save the day too."

She felt a stab of satisfaction at the double agent's sharp intake of breath. The expression on Shego's face was priceless and Kim felt a spiteful joy surge through her. _Now you know how it feels._ She ignored the twinge in her heart at the momentary flash of hurt on the other woman's face. She was sick and tired of Shego treating her like a child. If this was the only way for Kim to be taken seriously, then so be it.

"Well, if you see a real hero around here, you let me know, _Pumpkin_," Shego spat the usually playful nickname as if it were a bad taste in her mouth. "While we're at it, how about we try and find you a new boyfriend, seeing as you can't keep one to save your life. Maybe we can finally find one that can stack up to Princess Perfection's ideals."

"Why you -" Kim growled and stepped forward aggressively, eyes flashing with real hostility for the other woman.

"Bring it on," Shego raised her fists and ignited her plasma. If that little brat wanted to mix it up, she was more than willing to accommodate her.

"That's ENOUGH!" Betty's voice rang out and both women stopped in their tracks. She lowered her voice and said in a tone that raised the hair on the back of Kim's neck, "The next person who opens their mouth, I will personally adjust their attitude myself. Now you will both cease this childish bickering at once and behave in a manner befitting your station. Are we clear?" She glared at them both and Kim dropped her hands, looking down at the floor.

"Agent Galloway," the curt command had Shego extinguishing the green flames that surrounded her hands and staring off, a sullen look on her face.

"Now I don't know what the conflict is, ladies and I don't particularly care either. Get over it, it's as simple as that. You _will _maintain discipline throughout this mission or there will be severe consequences. Is that understood?" She turned her eye on Kim who nodded meekly, eyes still downcast. "Harper?"

Shego gave her a bitter smile and saluted. "Whatever you say, Bets."

Dr. Director's eye narrowed, "I'm not amused. Back to the subject at hand; Drakken's plan. Specifics would be appreciated." She was truly not in the mood to deal with any more outbursts. She was still on edge from the verbal thrashing she had given Will Du before the meeting. Betty had meant to keep the reprimand concise and professional but that plan had been shot to hell the moment she heard Will's unapologetic reasoning when confronted. Her temper had flared and she had given him a dressing-down that would've left anyone else a sobbing mess. Kim and Shego sniping at each other didn't help her mood and she was highly agitated by her slack control over her agents. It was time to restore some order and discipline.

Thankfully, Shego didn't press the issue and launched into detail about Drakken's plan to sink Australia and hold the other continents hostage, enabling him to take over the world. He needed the nuclear material to fuel his atomic death ray and had plans for them to pull a heist within the next few days.

Frost, who had been silent up until now, interrupted, "Wait, what's his beef with the Australians?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Apparently, he doesn't like their attitude."

The computer genius laughed, "Seriously? That's the stupidest reason I ever heard. What a psycho."

"Be that as it may, Agent Frost," Dr. Director said in clipped tones, "he has the wherewithal to achieve his goal. You will coordinate with Mr. Load as usual. Shego will proceed with Drakken's plan and steal the materials he needs." She pointed a finger in Kim's direction, "Kimberly, you will not directly interfere with Agent Galloway's mission. She needs to steal that plutonium and let Drakken continue to think he has a chance of success. You will intercept them at the lair and diffuse the situation as normal. Agent Frost and Mr. Load will see the nuclear material returned safely once the mission is complete. Does anyone not understand their objective?" Her tone left no doubt that it was purely a rhetorical question. At the ensuing silence, she nodded once. "Dismissed."

* * *

Kim bolted out of the debriefing room, desperate to get away from Shego, from Dr. Director, from Global Justice altogether. She was sick over what had just happened. She hadn't meant to say such horrible things to Shego and the agent's cutting retorts had only served to wound her anew and drive them further apart. Kim ducked down a deserted, dimly lit hallway and leaned up against the wall, trying to quell the hurt and anger roiling inside her. _Stupid, stupid! I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Shego...I'm so sorry._ Shame filled her as she realized just how much of a spoiled brat she had been acting the past week. Her eyes closed in despair over how badly she had messed things up _again_. How was she going to fix this? How was she ever going to get Shego to trust her now? 

She was so busy wallowing in her misery that she was completely caught off guard as two hands painfully gripped her arms and shoved her roughly up against the opposite wall.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?"

Kim opened her eyes to see Shego glowering at her, their faces so close she could see her reflection in the stormy green eyes. "I..."

"Shut up," Shego was furious; furious at Kim for her thoughtless remarks that had cut deeper than she had let on, furious at herself for losing control and letting the situation get so far out of hand. She was so sure Kim would back off, would just let things be. Now it seemed there was only one way to get through to the stubborn teenager.

"Now you listen to me, Cupcake," she sneered, "I don't give a shit what anyone says, you pull something like that again and there won't be someone stopping me next time. I've had it with your bullshit tantrums. I tried reasoning with you, hell I even tried asking you nicely and played your asinine twenty questions game and you _still_ wouldn't let it go. You just keep fucking pushing me."

Kim felt a small tremor of fear run through her. She thought she'd seen Shego angry before but the double agent was practically vibrating with rage. Their numerous run-ins had shown just how fierce Shego's temper burned. Now she was seeing a side of the pale-hued woman she was loathe to admit scared her the tiniest bit. "Shego, I'm sor-"

"Save it," she cut Kim off, "I'm not interested in hearing anything you have to say anymore. You wanna see who the real hero is, Princess? You were so fucking eager to prove it was you earlier." She jerked Kim forward, bringing them even closer together. Her lips curled in a scornful smirk, "If that's how you wanna play it, Kimmie, that's how we'll play it." She gave Kim a feral smile, "Next time we meet, the gloves are off. You're gonna see once and for all who the hero is around here."

"Whoa, Harper. What the hell?" Frost stood in the hallway, eyes wide at the scene he had inadvertently stumbled upon.

"Fuck off, Frost. This doesn't concern you," Shego didn't even glance his way, her eyes still intent on boring a hole straight into Kim's.

"C'mon girls, let's play nice. Preferably with me in the middle," he hoped resorting to humor would snap Shego out of her fury. He'd cringed at the callous words the two women had flung at each other during the debriefing. It seems they had taken several steps back instead of forward. _So much for working things out,_ he thought morosely. "Harper," he entreated quietly, seeing the frightened look on Kim's face. "Stop. You're scaring her."

She turned and gave him a menacing look, "So you're on her side now, Frost? Wait," she laughed bitterly, "of course you are. She's young, has tits and hasn't had the guts to tell you to fuck off yet."

Garrett flinched at the spiteful words. He knew better than to let her caustic barbs get to him. She was just angry, striking out at the people she cared for the most. He gave her a sad little smile and shook his head, "If you need to take it out on someone, I'm right here. But let her go before you do something you're going to regret."

"Oh no. Princess Perfection doesn't get a pass from all the trouble she's caused me. Kimmie here wants to play with the big girls, she can step the fuck up then." She pushed Kim back against the wall and stepped back, giving her another baleful look, "Just remember, you brought this on yourself." She turned on her heel and brushed past Frost, her shoulder knocking him back a few steps as she quickly exited the hallway.

Kim slid down the wall, her legs suddenly weak. Hot tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. A choked sob escaped from her lips and she felt someone crouch down near her. She looked up into Garrett Frost's compassionate hazel eyes. He shook his head and offered her a tissue before settling down beside her. They sat there in silence with Kim's occasional sniffles the only sound echoing down the hallway.


End file.
